The Two Survivors
by Hard Luck
Summary: Oneshot. A tale told by two survivors that must work together to escape the infested Raccoon City. M for language and scenes of fanboyism.


_I wrote this five or six months ago, or I guess, me and another guy wrote this a few months ago. This originated on a forum on Deviantart, and we kind of went with it from there. Since then I have lost contact with the co-author of this peice. But everything aside I believe that he doesn't care to help finish it. So here it is. an idea set up by a somewhat cheesy question and an overactive imagination. go figure._

The inspiring beginning notes and basis of this story.

The forum question:

Which horror game if you had to choose, for it to take place in the world? I'd go with resident evil , since zombies are stupid and slow.

Otaku-Dragun:

RE, the zombies are slow and weak, but they have their power in numbers.

"Even through their courageous efforts, they could not hold back the zombies. they began to crowd around the now trapped Otaku-Dragun and Audiofire. The moans of the zombies filled their ears and the stench of rotting flesh made their heads spin..."

"Running low on ammo" Otaku said simply.

"Me too, how the hell did we get into this?" Audio panted and kicked over a flailing zombie.

"This was you FUCKIN' Idea!"

...Man i hope we make it out ok.

Audio-fire:

i have a bad feeling we may have our asses handed to us . loads mp5

_I had already wrote a beginning and Audio-fire had given me his weapon of choice without fully knowing it...so i thought, what the hell..._

_...oh, and by the way. For those who havn't noticed yet or need things spelled out for you, Otaku-Dragun is me. _

**The Story...**

Otaku

Audio loaded his mp5 and backed behind a car, Otaku followed suit. They sat behind the car trying to catch their breath, it was taking a suprising bit of energy to take on the zombie horde. As Otaku reloaded his AK47 (Illigally stolen from and Illigal pawn shop selling Illigal weapons an hour before) Audio looked over the car. It seemed that the whole city was after them.

Funny, it had been a normal day just a few hours before, two guys sitting at their computers surfing online forums. Otaku had been here before and uninterestedly clicked on a forum about what horror game you would be in, He then found himself stuck in the middle of raccoon city: the metropolis of the dead. By the time he appeared there the most of the city was already in havoc. After meeting up with Audio shortly after they were assaulted by Umbrella Corp soldiers and taken prisoner.

After a daring escape they retreated to a pawn shop that was wide open. After disposing of the zombies with blunt objects they locked up the door. They thought of a plan and discovered the guns hidden away in the back. Blessed with firepower and driven with hope, they made their way through the streets on foot. They didnt want to go by foot, but the background was pre-rendered, and the cars were useless. Thats what they got for getting stuck in a RE game.

they under estimated their enemy and were backed into main street where most of the zombie horde was. Things looked grim for the two saps who got sucked into the game.

"So, what do we do now?" Audio said, snapping Otaku back to reality and making him forget momentarily that they were yelling at each other the moment before.

"Dunno..." He replied, uncertainty in his voice. The games never had situations like this, but of course they never had two video game players in it either.

"Welp, if im going down...im taking as much zombie as I can!" Audio jumped up onto the front of the car cocking his gun as he went. "Fresh meat Mother Fuckers!" he cried.

The zombies were getting close. 15 feet, maybe it was time to go down in a blazing glory...

Otaku kneeled on one knee, leveling his AK on the trunk of the car. Yeah, A blazing glory didnt sound that bad right about now. He peeked over his sight and looked farther in the crowd, the sheer number of the zombies made is stomach crawl.

"Fuckin' Zombies" he whispered under his breath...

_And then something happened. something that I would never had expected. Audio-Fire continued the story that I started. It took me by complete and utter suprise, it was far from the 'thats cool, write more!' I expected. He took it upon his own to write too. I liked it._

Audio

As Otaku had been dropped into this wretched reality so had Audiofire. Audiofire had always thought the idea of resident evil would be freighting but survivable, funny how things change when you go from thinking to doing. The sharp burst from Otaku's AK-47 snapped audiofire back into reality, he than proceeded to squeeze down a burst from his mp5. CLICK

Audiofire dropped the mp5 clip down to the ground and swung his arm back to reach into his remaining clips.

"We need cover! I have two clips left and the bodies are piling." Yelled Audiofire

Otaku raised his head towards Audiofire fire and gave a quick nod.

"We can take the alleyway if we can punch a whole through this crowd" Otaku yelled

Just than a zombie tackled Audiofire down to the ground, trying to secure its jaws around his throat. He reacted by pulling his glock and firing one round into the zombies mouth that left a gapping whole in the back of its head….. The situation was deteriorating, both Audiofire and Otaku knew this all to well.

"Follow me" shouted Otaku

Otaku started a mad sprint towards a mailbox.

Audiofire soon trailed behind Otaku, murmuring "Maybe it was better to stay at the car"

Otaku spun around once at the mailbox and opened a barrage of fire into battered vehicle.

"GET DOWN!" scream Otaku

The car erupted into an explosion sending shrapnel through the masses of zombies and knocking Audiofire and Otaku to the ground.

"Crazy bastard" Audiofire painfully whispered.

Otaku and Audiofire than sprinted across the street to the alley, dodging the odd zombie trying to grasp at there feet.

" You're one crazy sonnva bitch you know that" laughed Audiofire

Otaku just looked back with a simple grin.

"So anymore bright idea's?" asked Audiofire , well shaking his head clear from this previous explosion.

_And thus a simple joke of a writing that I started on a random forum was spiralling into something bigger. I ran with it._

Otaku

"So anymore bright idea's?" asked Audiofire.

"Nope!" He said half laughing, still grinning from ear to ear. They seemed to have escaped the zombie horde momentarily so he propped himself up against the wall of the alley, clasping his hands behind his head. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and delicately placed one in his mouth.

"You smoke?" Audio asked

"Nope!" He claimed again, liting it, "But now seems to be as good as a time as ever..." Like an expert smoker he inhaled deeply and released a puff of smoke, turning to grin at Audio who was now grinning back.

"Found them on the pawn shop owner" He said, answering Audio's next question. They both shared a laugh.

Otaku glanced over at Audio, He notioned with his AK47 at his arm.

"You ok?" A hint of concern laced his Happy-go-lucky tone. He wasnt one to worry over others, but hell, he liked the guy.

Audio looked to his shoulder, as if noticing it for the first time. It was bloody and his shirt was torn slightly "I hit it when I fell when you blew up the car... i-its nothing..." He stammered.

Otaku took another drag on the cigarette, shooting his companion a questioning look.

"Uhhh..."He started again, but seemed lost for words. "This isn't even my blood, those bastards leak everywhere...heh heh..." he gave a weak grin and cradled his shoulder.

Otaku looked down at his own clothes and realized that he too was spattered in blood. He smiled awkwardly with the cigarette in his mouth and turned back to stare into space convinced that Audio was fine.

They shared the next few moments in silence contimplating what to do next. the glow of the cig' bathed the alleyway with a red glow. The light danced with the shadows of Otaku and Audio's features. It was almost calming.

Audio began to fidget in place as did Otaku. The calm was nice but after adrenaline rush that the two had from the previous fight with the undead they became unsettled and anxious.

"...It smells like piss back here..." Audio stated simply from his perch on the garbage can.

Otaku snorted and started laughing "thanks for that little tid-bit." He looked up with a more serious look. "Ok, whats our plan of action? Last time we just started walking and ended up in a mess. These games always have a point, and you dont win untill you have full-filled what objective you need to do." He paused to take another drag on the cig' (funny, that cigarette is lasting a long time...) "So whats the point of the game?"

"Survive?" Audio asked questioningly.

"Right, our objective is to get out of Raccoon City and survive...but the other character always seem to get caught up in a plot with umbrella..." He thought aloud.

"Besides how we have already encountered Umbrella, I think that we should aviod them at all costs." He stated "-the main characters as well" He added.

"Why?"

"Well," he started "Theoretically if we run into some of the other characters we might fudge up the timeline of the game. No Claire, no "Code Veronica". No Jill, uhhh...No Jill. Say we run into leon and he gets killed because of us-

"Then there will be no RE 4" they said at the same time.

"Jesus, we're nerds" Otaku said, his cigarette was almost to the butt. "Ok, we need to find a way out of the city and away from the zombies or any other Umbrella monster. We need to stick to the streets-"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Ooop, here they come again." he stated simply as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out.

Audio turned to see 3 zombies round the corner. Three lone zombies.

"No use in wasting ammo, what do we do now." Otaku asked

Audio

I agree on that, if we were to alter the timeline things could tend to get fairly messy and I'm messy as is" Audio spat at the ground.

"Well lets review, were low on ammo or at least I am" Audio grunted as he checked his clip

"The city is in chaos and with a population over a couple hundred thousand, we have our work cut our for us"

"Better get started" laughed Otaku

Audio and Otaku started to rush along the alley constantly keeping an eye on windows, doors, everything, at this point anything could unleash a wave of zombies.

With every passing street, Audio and Otaku witnessed masses of zombies walking around searching for flesh. Shivers ran down their spines thinking of what could happen in the worse cases. As Audio and Otaku rounded the next corner a scream ran out through the alley, echoing in there ears.

"Shit" Audio cursed

"You know what that means right?" he looks over at Otaku

"……survivor" Otaku breathes out.

"You know we can't leave a person to die out here" Otaku states

"I know I know….but what are we going to do?" Audio said staring at his half empty clip

Otaku loaded another clip into his AK-47 "…..Something"

Audio and Otaku started a frantic run to the more ever frequent screams. Soon they found the source of it. A woman had been surrounded by a mass number of zombies. She was just an innocent civilian still dressed in her work suit….she looked like a secretary at one of those fancy government buildings. Otaku took cover behind a garbage can and Audio followed up closely watching the ever advancing crowd of zombies.

"Lets make this quick, I'm not one to make a scene" smiled Audio

"Oh I think we already made a scene at the last street we came across" grinned Otaku

Another scream from the woman, brought Audio and Otaku's attention to the direr situation in front of them.

"One quick burst and we clear our way over, on me okay?" Otaku said to Audio

"Got it" Audio nodded.

Otaku carefully found his sights……..

Otaku

Otaku carefully found his sights...

Both of them fired off many quick rounds into the crowd of zombies, clearing an ample path to the woman. She was swinging her purse at the zombies who were slowly closing in, all the while screaming frantically. they were running out of time. They ran through the path they created dodging the odd hand or face that tried to grab hold of them. Audio even took the liberty of smashing one in the head as he passed. Otaku was the first to arrive at the woman with Audio hot on his trail.

"ma'am, we're here to-AAHHHH!" He fell to his knees, holding his face

Audio turned to see his partner on the ground with his face in his hands, whimpering pathetically and crying out in pain, his gun lay on the ground. He looked up and realized that the woman had a can of mace, which she then turned violently on Audio. Why she would mace her would be saviors, audio had no clue.

"You'll never take me you Umbrella bastards!" she screeched.

Audio threw his hands up in defense "Whoa, whoa! Dont shoot! we are here to save you!" his words fell on deaf ears.

"Dont give me that shit!" He winced outwardly as her finger gripped the button a little tighter. "I'm not going back!"

"SHE FUCKIN' MACED ME!" Otaku cried from the ground. The woman turned for a breif second to look down at Otaku. and that was all that Audio needed

He smacked the can out of her hands and grabbed his Mp5 that was dangling from his shoulder. she turned back and shot him a threatning look, but still raised her hands.

"We are NOT Umbrella." He stated calmly. "We are here to SAVE you." emphasizing save.

"DUDE! SHE FUCKING MACED ME!" Otaku cried again. the Woman looked down at the guy cradling his face and the man holding a gun to her chest. Both with torn clothes and covered in blood. These guys were definitely not Umbrella stooges. They looked like a rag-tag team of hobos with guns.

she smirked at that thought.

She lowered her hands as Audio lowered his gun. they seemed to have come to an understanding and stood quietly looking each other over. A moment that quickly disapparated as a AK47 bullet whizzed past her face. She jumped at the feeling of the wind caressing the side of her face, it felt like a quick kiss on the cheek. And s fast as it had come it was gone and entered the skull of the zombie that was about to chomp down on her neck.

both the standing people looked down at Otaku, his face was in a hideous state. the area around his eyes were completely red. But his eyes themselves were in a worse condition. They were completely bloodshot, the pupils moved back and forth quickly as he tried to keep his eyes open. His hair fell freely around his tearswept face. He looked like a madman.

"Nice shot?" she asked, trying to compensate for the macing, though was still thoughly shaken by the bullet's kiss.

Audio looked slack-jaw in amazement. "My god! that was a KICK-ASS shot! Im suprised you can see anything!" he exclaimed.

"I can't...I missed..." Otaku muttered darkly

"What did he say?" The woman asked. Audio flushed red.

"N-nothing!"

Otaku got to his feet, anger spread over his face. "Audio, I cant see a Goddamn thing thanks to "Missus Mace the Heroes". He emphasized the last words and pointed to an area where he thought she was. She waved her hand in front of his face comically. "Its all a Damn blur, so you're my eyes for a little bit. so, how are we doing?"

Audio looked around. Amidst the clamor they had forgotten that they were surrounded by zombies that were getting closer. their original route had closed up and they were surrounded by zombies for the second time that night. He groaned in dismay.

"Not good huh?" the tear-stained face looked to him.

"Wait...he said he missed! He was TRYING to shoot me!"

Audio

Audio gave a brief smile which soon faded away from his face. This was it ……. the zombies were no more than 20 feet away and slowing stumbling towards there next feast.

Audio looked over at Otaku expecting to see some kind of plan forming inside his head; but his face was pale except for his blood shot eyes with dotting pupils bouncing back and forth between the masses of the undead.

Audiofire let out a long sigh than loaded his last clip into the mp5, well handing his glock off to the woman.

"The safety's off …just point and squeeze the trigger" Audio calmly said to the woman

"So this is why they say don't be a hero" Otaku said to himself

The ravaging zombie pack pushed in closer with each passing second. The sounds of groans and feet dragging across the hard pavement could only be heard. Soon Audio, Otaku and the woman were backed up against a chain link fence.

"Well if I'm going to go down, I plan to take a whole shit load of them with me" Audio cursed

"Concentrate your fire at head level" Otaku nodded over to the woman

She gave a slow nod and raised her gun.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this" she said, well weeping

"This is no ones fault" They both answered back

Soon small bursts were popping off the mp5 and Ak-47, bodies started to mount in front of the group but it seemed to make no impact on the situation. The sound of the chain link fence rustled behind the group reminding them of the dead end. The woman than started to fire off rounds randomly into the crowd the loud slaps and thuds could be heard as the bullets tore there way through the rotten flesh.

"I couldn't believe the number of people in front of me, that once were alive and full of life but now just mindless corpses bent on killing and feeding" Jenny thought to herself.

She squeezed down on the trigger again, feeling the recoil pass through her arms and into her shoulders. She quickly glanced at the two young men beside her, they looked like young kids who you would see playing hockey or talking about the next big video game. So young…… and now cause of her, life would be taken away from them. Tears rolled down her cold cheeks. She reached into her pocket fishing out a picture of her children.

"I won't let this happen to them" she repeated in her head

She glanced over again, looking at the young man reloading his AK-47 his hand was trembling as he grasped the grip of the rifle and fired again.

She had already worked out a plan in her head, they could climb the fence but only two of them …… one would have to stay and fight to buy the others time.

She quickly yelled out the plan as the zombies broke the 10 foot mark.

"We'll stay you climb the fence" answered Otaku

"No…. you're heavier than me. It'll take longer for you two to get over than me, when you get over you can start firing as I crawl up the fence" she snapped back

Maybe it was the fear or smell of blood that caused us to start climbing, but we did.

As soon as Audio and Otaku hit the ground they started yelling at the woman to climb over. She turned around looking at them as though she was saying good bye. She started to climb the fence when a hand reached out through the crowd and grasped her ankle. It suddenly than broke away as a torrent of noise came from the other side of the fence. Audio and Otaku had opened up on the entire crowd, bullet casings were hitting the ground like droplets of rain.

"Fuck I'm out" screamed Audio

Otaku remained determined spraying his Ak-47 through the fence.

"I'm so close I just need to get over the fence" Jenny cried out in her head

She reached out once again but felt a great pain thrive through her body. On the opposite side of the fence a team of umbrella soldiers had opened fired into the zombie crowd hitting Jenny in torso. She reached down one last time into her pocket and gently lifted the picture of her children close to her heart.

" I love you" as she took her final breath and fell into the crowd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Audio and Otaku cried out

Otaku

"FUCK!" Audio yelled out of frustration. In his mind he began listing off the types and variations of the word to show how his mood felt. He was pacing back and forth along the sewer floor, bubbling over in anger and frustration. "We couldn't save her..."

They had stood for many moments trying to get another glimpse of the woman that they had tried to save. She hadn't made a sound, no blood-curdling cry, no screams of pain. She just let go and fell into the prying hands of the carnivorous undead and then there was silence. Lost in a sea of bodies and never to researface again. To them, all they heard was the sounds of flesh on flesh as they tore into her body. The Umbrella soldiers that had opened up fire on the zombies stopped soon after the woman fell into the horde. Audio had concluded later that they were only there to kill her; for what reasons he did not know. Had they not climbed over the fence Otaku and himself would be dead too. The woman sacrificed herself to two enemies to save her two heros, funny how these things work out.

After the lights from the Umbrella bastards faded away they left the scene and the zombies, giving their last regards to the woman they had tried to save. During the fight and climbing they forgot what was on the other side of the fence. They found that the side of the fence that they had jumped to led into a dried up waterway. They had taken refuge under the awning of a sewer plate where they could rest and regain their senses.

And there they were.

Audio was pacing up and down what little space he had, stepping over the trickle of water that passed down the middle of the floor whenever he noticed. To his left and sitting farther to the entrance was Otaku, his face still very red but his eyes had cleared up a little. He was sitting against the side of the wall with his hand outstretched on his knee. His head pointed upward, exhaling smoke from his second cigarette for the night. He glanced over at his ally, he hadn't stopped pacing and cursing since he had sat down and was getting rather annoyed.

"She was a program Audio" the cigarette bounced on his lips as he spoke. "She wasn't real..." he said quietly. Audio stopped for the first time in the last twenty minutes and glared daggers at this friend. Otaku continued to stare upwards. "It doesn't matter that she died."

Audio exploded. "Doesn't matter? Christ man, did you see the look in her eyes as she fell?" He said angrily. "That seemed real to me!" he stuck a thumb to his chest. "Would a program do that?"

"If she was programed to" he quipped, the light from the cigarette jumped. Audio growled in frustration and resumed his pacing. "You act like you know her or something..." he muttered.

Otaku sighed, shifted to the side, and pulled something out of his pocket. Audio didn't notice that he had moved until he started talking. "Jenny Smith," he started "Age: 27. Born: in Raccoon City. Height: 5.2. Eyes: Blue. Hair: brown." He looked over to Audio to see if he had his attention, he did. "She has two children and works as a secretary. She has two over due movies and has 22.37 in her pocket." He tossed the object over to Audio. Audio bent over to pick it up, pausing to look at Otaku as he took a drag from his cig'. It was a billfold slightly covered in blood and looked worn down from constant use. He flipped through it quickly and then turned back to Otaku.

"You stole this off her?" anger shrouded his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you and stealing from dead people?" he said, his tone unchanging. Otaku ran his hand through his hair

"Look at who she works for!" he said rather irritably. he cursed under his breath and went back to staring at the ceiling. He shot his him another angry glance and looked at a I.D. in one of the pockets. His eyes widened.

"Umbrella..." he mouthed silently.

"Thats right." he said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Thats why our mystery woman was shot down by the Umbrella Corps finest!" he exagerated the last part with a tinge of hate in his voice. "They aren't trying to stop the zombies, they're just trying to cover their own asses." smoke raised from his mouth again.

Audio's eyes roamed back and forth as if reading the information that he was just told. The silence let the discovery sink in. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Audio's shoulder and ran down his arm. He grasped it and fell to his knees in pain. Otaku looked over at this sight and quickly jumped to his feet, leaving his gun and dropping his cigarette, to help him.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" he looked to Audio's shoulder. He noticed in horror that he was bleeding. "Y-your bitten!" He mentally slapped himself, how had he missed that before? He brought up Audio and leaned him against the wall, he looked pale.

"Fuck..." He cursed quietly. Audio was shaken but he seemed to be recovering. Otaku tore off a peice of his own jacket and wrapped it around Audio's shoulder in a make-shift bandage. Pleased with his imprompt-tu work he sat down next to him, recovering his fallen cigarette and puffing on it gently like a baby with a pacifier. He looked down at the open billfold and to the I.D.. After several minutes of planning he looked over to Audio, who had said nothing since he had fallen.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Audio nodded slowly and lifted himself to his feet, wobbling a little from blood loss. Otaku had already grabbed the guns. Audio opened his mouth to speak but Otaku interrupted him.

"This is partly my fault." he handed him a pistol. "You should have told me, but I should have noticed..." regret in his eyes which now seemed to be clearer. "And now..." he paused to throw down his cigarette, "Im going to cure you."

Audio spoke "where are we going?"

Otaku stamped out his cig' and held up the former Jenny Smith's I.D.

"Umbrella."

Audio

Audiofire raised his head towards Otaku and noticed a new determination in his friend's eyes.

"You know that means were going to be assaulting the very facility that started this mess" Audiofire said well putting his weight onto Otaku's shoulder.

Otaku stared down at Audiofire with a generous smile and simply replied

"Well just have to pay them a visit and see how it works out"

Soon Audiofire and Otaku were moving their way through the tunnel. Every so often a spike of pain would shoot from Audio's shoulder into his chest. He refused to show any sign of the pain, even though he knew in his mind every step forward meant a step closer to death.

Otaku could feel the blood seeping down from his friends shoulder; the wound would just not stop bleeding. Droplets of blood were visible on the dirt that left a trailing lead right to them.

"Stay alive, dammit!" Otaku was cursing in his head.

The two started to approach the exit and Otaku set Audiofire up against the wall. Otaku scrambled across to the other wall to see if any more zombies had made there way this far. He than glanced back at Audiofire, who always maintained eye contact when it came to situations where they would be potentially in danger.

"Alright it looks clear from here, I suggest we sweep across and make it to the far building" Otaku suggested well checking his final clip.

Audiofire gave a quick nod and slowly walked over to Otaku. As Audiofire walked over to Otaku, he noticed a smear of blood were his friend had been resting. He didn't mention it to Audiofire, considering that it would only make the situation worse. They soon made a slow jog across the street to where the building was and rested once again.

"Stay here, I'm just going to scout ahead" Otaku said well giving Audiofire a quick pat on the arm.

Otaku started a quick run towards the intersection keeping an eye out for any movement, in the back of his mind he wondered how long Audiofire could hold before turning into one of them. The mere thought of that made Otaku's stomach turn into knots, he shook the image from his head and rounded another corner coming to see the Raccoon Development building.

"Bingo" Otaku said out loud, feeling relieved that they were closer than first expected.

But the happiness of the moment was shattered by pistol shots echoing from Audiofire's direction.

Audiofire had been resting up against a wall when he heard groans coming from the tunnel.

"Fuck" Audiofire said out loud.

He pulled his pistol up along side of him and checked his sights.

"Dammit Otaku where are you?" Audio said well bracing himself to fire his weapon. Soon Audio's fears were confirmed when a large pack of zombies exited out of the tunnel. They looked as though they were a pack of dogs tracking there prey.

"But how did they follow him?" Audio thought to himself, than felt a stab of pain come from his arm.

"Fuck it was the blood" he cursed to himself

Well it didn't matter anymore, the shit had hit the fan and he was right in the middle of it. The zombies soon caught sight of Audio and started making progress towards him. He steadied his aim and fired off a few rounds feeling the heat from the shot reflect off his face. A few of the zombies dropped but not enough to slow the group, running was out of the question due to the lack of blood. Audio knew it was going to be a long haul if Otaku didn't make it back in time. He set up for another few shots aiming at the zombies that were less than 20 meters away and steadily gaining.

A few more shots rung out from Audiofire's position, providing Otaku more energy to get back to his friend.

"Fuck I should have never left him" Otaku regretted the idea

_Thats it...sadly. We stopped writing for some reason (maybe it was because the Thread died and we didn't feel like writing anymore) but thats it. I have no intention of writing any more of this or finishing it for that matter. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to Audio-Fire_


End file.
